


tempo di morire

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Suicide, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: “Mi trovo stranamente preoccupato al pensiero di come il Sergente Barnes possa aver reagito dopo aver appreso la notizia.”“Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare prima, non crede?”“Sono venuto a conoscenza della questione solo adesso. Non sono rimasto dopo il funerale.”





	tempo di morire

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo più da tanto tempo. Ho ricominciato con un BINGO. Vediamo che ne esce fuori.  
Niente beta reader.
> 
> Fan art, assolutamente non mie.  
https://www.instagram.com/p/Bw1-Gt-FJfG/  
Pinterest è un luogo meraviglioso... quasi sempre. L'altra fan art era linkata da assetandmission.tumblr.com, ma ora il link non è più attivo.   
EDIT: ritrovata: https://www.deviantart.com/thecannibalfactory/art/I-m-sorry-Buck-521030598
> 
> La challenge  
https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.2447392772149395&type=3

_“Mi trovo stranamente preoccupato al pensiero di come il Sergente Barnes possa aver reagito dopo aver appreso la notizia.”_

_“Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare prima, non crede?”_

_“Sono venuto a conoscenza della questione solo adesso. Non sono rimasto dopo il funerale.”_

Il macchinario ronzò sommessamente per qualche istante. Un silenzio irreale accompagnò il flebile rumore.

L’infermiere aveva appena lasciato il vecchietto sulla panchina. Quando gli avevano affidato quell’incarico qualche giorno prima, gli era sembrato tutto una enorme perdita di tempo. Invece il vecchio Carter si era dimostrato tutt’altro che un altro anziano affetto da demenza. Era affabile, chiacchierone, delicato in quei suoi modi d’altri tempi. Qualcosa di diverso da tutto ciò che c’era stato dopo l’eccidio perpetrato da Thanos e il caos del Rientro. Già, lui era uno che aveva vissuto entrambe le esperienze, e ne portava ancora i segni. Il signor Carter era stato il suo primo incarico. Una cosa semplice.

Ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato era di trovarsi a dover maneggiare lo scudo di Capitan America.

Carter gli disse che era un cimelio di famiglia. Il vecchio scudo del Capitano.

Strano. Ma plausibile che non ci fosse solo uno scudo in giro.

L’infermiere osservò Carter da distante, l’uomo aveva espressamente richiesto di esser lasciato solo per qualche minuto. E solo qualche minuto gli poteva concedere: le medicine che lo tenevano in vita dovevano essere prese a momenti.

Un ragazzotto, gli si avvicinò dall’altro lato del lago.

L’infermiere strabuzzò gli occhi: era uno degli Avengers, quello volante. Tra gli alberi, c’era un luccichio bianco, come di una pedana e… Hulk?

Carter consegnò lo scudo a Falcon.

Poi si voltò, come per cercare qualcun altro. Qualcuno che non era lì.

***

Strange era seduto alla propria scrivania. Austero, immutato.

“Capitano Rogers…” la voce di Strange era lievemente tesa “Sono… stupito di vederla qui. Ora.” Fece cenno di accomodarsi.

“Dottore.” Lo salutò Steve “So di non essere atteso.”

Lo sguardo di Strange si assottigliò. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato “Non potete rimanere per molto.”

“No, non sono qui per rimanere.”

“Per manipolare il tempo è necessario l'Occhio di Agamotto ma, come lei sa meglio di chiunque altro, non ci sono più Gemme dell’Infinito in questa realtà.”

“L’Antico mi ha legato a un Nodo Temporale.”

***

Sam era stato felice per Steve. Per un momento, per una volta, Steve aveva fatto qualcosa solo per il fatto che lo avrebbe reso felice. Poi aveva cercato Bucky, e Barnes non c’era.

“Tu lo sapevi.” Gli disse appena lo raggiunse.

“Cosa Sam?” Bucky era rientrato allo chalet. Stava prendendo le proprie cose, con una calma irreale. Sam era quasi preoccupato.

“Non fare l’ottuso.” Appoggiò lo scudo per terra e Barnes alzò la testa dai propri bagagli. Solo un attimo, per posare gli occhi su quel cimelio. Poi riprese a sistemare le proprie cose come se non si fosse mai fermato.

Un respiro profondo, ma silenzioso. Sì, Sam era preoccupato: Bucky stava sicuramente meglio dopo i trattamenti in Wakanda, ma l’aveva ammesso lui stesso, era ancora solo semi-stabile.

“Conosco Steve da prima di conoscere me medesimo.”

Lo sguardo. Riflesso nella finestra. Barnes non si era voltato verso di lui, probabilmente per non fargli vedere i propri occhi. Ma quello sguardo, era uno sguardo perso, lo sguardo di chi ha smarrito la rotta, di chi non ha un futuro. Uno sguardo che stritola il cuore.

Uno sguardo durato un istante appena, subito eclissato dal vuoto di orbite prive di emozioni.

***

L’infermiere si mosse velocemente raggiungendo il proprio paziente. Sì, Hulk era davvero oltre gli alberi, vicino a una piattaforma uscita da un film di fantascienza. E Falcon aveva lo scudo di Capitan America. Ma non c’era nessun altro.

Carter era agitato.

“Bucky…?” chiese guardando verso gli alberi.

Falcon si guardò attorno titubante. “Era qui…” gli rispose, ma Carter non lo stava già più ascoltando.

Era tempo per la medicina. La memoria dell’uomo era degradata al punto che i medici erano davvero preoccupati per la sua salute. Ma l’infermiere non sapeva altro. Quindi lo prese per braccio, parlandogli piano, dolcemente, per convincerlo a seguirlo. Fece un cenno ai due Avengers e riportò Carter verso la limousine attrezzata per il viaggio fino all’aeroporto.

Era tempo che Carter rientrasse in clinica.

***

“Perché non hai detto nulla?”

“A cosa sarebbe servito?” uno scrollo di spalle, il busto che si allunga, la mano che si chiude sul borsone, il corpo che si volta e due occhi grigi come il cielo in tempesta fissi.

Occhi che esprimono più di quanto non facciano le parole.

A nulla, non sarebbe servito a nulla: Steve continuava a essere il solo a poter portare a termine la missione, in quanto il solo in grado di impugnare Mijornir. Ma questo non giustifica la mancanza di comunicazione.

“Barnes, i viaggi nel tempo sono una cosa complicata: cambiare il passato è…”

“Non ha cambiato nulla.” Lo interruppe, la voce una cascata gelida lungo la schiena.

“Come?” la propria, solo un singulto strozzato.

“Steve, non ha cambiato nulla. Cambiare qualcosa implica la creazione di una nuova linea temporale diversa da questa. Il viaggio nel passato non ha alterato la discendenza di Carter, né ha modificato alcun altro aspetto di questa realtà.”

L’espressività di un robot. La cadenza di un report. L’emotività di un posacenere.

“Come…?”

In qualche modo la richiesta strozzata e balbettata di Sam lo scosse dallo stato in cui era caduto. Ora gli occhi di tempesta erano furiosi, la mascella rigida, le nocche tanto bianche da esser cadaveriche.

“Te la ricordi la bionda che ha baciato Steve in Germania? Beh, io sì. Quindi la discendenza di Carter non è stata alterata. E io mi ricordo di aver ucciso Howard, e tutti gli altri, e credo che se Steve avesse voluto cambiare qualcosa, nella nostra storia, sarebbe stato quello, l’HYDRA, e tutti gli orrori che io ancora mi ricordo. Quindi, Sam, Steve ha fatto ciò che ha ritenuto giusto: ha appeso lo scudo al chiodo in attesa di potertelo affidare. Ha scelto il suo happy ending.” Barnes lo superò dandogli una spallata. Un gesto di stizza. “Sam, ogni tanto quando i cervelloni – soprattutto quelli verdi – spiegano, è il caso di ascoltare.”

“Dove vai?”

“A disdire un passaggio fino in Wakanda e a cercane uno per Washington DC. Pare che abbia una vecchia conoscenza ricoverata in una clinica da quelle parti.”

“Ma come…?”

“Peggy era ricoverata lì.”

_“Poteva chiamare direttamente Bucky.”_

_“L’ho fatto, ma non ha risposto. Ho pensato fosse in missione.”_

_“N-no, è rientrato dopo una brutta frattura alla gamba, avete provato al cellulare? Potrebbe essere…”_

_“Non risponde né a casa né al cellulare.”_

Il macchinario ronzò sommessamente per qualche istante. Un silenzio irreale accompagnò il flebile rumore. Era rimasto silenzioso per molto tempo. Il lago, oltre la panchina, era placido. Non era stato spostato, nonostante non fosse più in uso. La piattaforma era sporca di polvere e foglie morte, il regolatore di frequenze era imballato, pronto per esser portato via, ma nessuno era venuto a prenderlo. Non serviva più.

Non c’era più Ironman. Tutti erano tornati a casa.

Il macchinario non serviva più.

Eppure si era messo a ronzare.

Dopo pochi istanti il ronzio s’intensificò all’improvviso per poi sparire in un istante.

Steve era rientrato.

Con quasi un anno di ritardo.

Il casco svanì in un singhiozzo di ingranaggi. Era tornato. La linea temporale era quella di partenza, non c’erano dubbi in proposito. L’Antico l’aveva istruito a sufficienza, quando era andato a consegnarli la gemma del tempo, sapeva come tornare nella propria linea temporale e sapeva che poteva portare a termine il suo piano, avere il suo happy ending, come nelle favole.

L’Antico l’aveva rassicurato che con l’aiuto di Strange non ci sarebbero stati problemi o implosioni della linea temporale. Doveva solo parlargli del nodo temporale che doveva raggiungere. E come doveva arrivarci. E il continuum temporale sarebbe rimasto invariato.

E Bucky stava bene. Bucky stava bene e non aveva più bisogno di Steve. Steve poteva riposarsi.

Ora doveva solo trovare Strange senza farsi riconoscere.

Non certo un’impresa impossibile.

***

Il poligono era vuoto. Il solo in pedana a centrare un bersaglio dopo l’altro era il Soldato d’Invero, il Lupo Bianco, Bucky Barnes.

Fury non dovette fare più di tre passi prima che Barnes sfilasse il caricatore del fucile da precisione che stava testando, scomponesse l’arma in ogni sua parte e si mettesse rigido sull’attendi.

“Barnes, sembra che tu abbia passato i test psicofisici per il lasciapassare dello SHIELD: benvenuto a bordo.”

Bucky rimase immobile, mani serrate dietro la schiena, piedi ben piantati a terra. Un soldato.

“Capitan America avrebbe bisogno di un supporto terrestre che lo affianchi nelle prossime missioni. Se sei d’accordo, ti reinserirei nel tuo primo ruolo.”

“Affermativo.” Nessuno, nemmeno insignificante, mutamento nella postura, nel volto, nello sguardo. Nulla.

Fury aspettò qualche istante, fissandolo attentamente cercando di capire se la situazione potesse creare qualche genere di fastidio. Ma il corpo davanti a lui non faceva trasparire nulla. “Posso sapere cosa ti ha spinto a riprendere in mano il fucile?”

“Certamente. Come ho detto all’esaminatore, non ho più l’autorizzazione a prendermi cura di Rogers. Le sue condizioni si sono aggravate al punto che i medici temono possa lasciarci definitivamente da qui a qualche mese. L’allontanamento pare sia una precauzione anche per la mia stabilità mentale: sostengono non faccia bene focalizzare tutta la propria attenzione verso la morte di una singola persona e il servizio attivo richiede una programmazione delle diverse attività che possono favorire la produzione di endorfine che stabilizzeranno il mio umore. I membri del suo team clinico sembrano pensarla allo stesso modo.”

Sì, i medici che lo avevano esaminato gli avevano detto praticamente la stessa cosa: Barnes era stabile, non aveva avuto altri crolli psicotici da prima che Thanos facesse mostra di sé, ma effettivamente le condizioni di Rogers stavano logorando anche Barnes.

Una spia, un assassino, un militare sincero. Non c’era molto da fidarsi, ma per il momento Barnes gli serviva. “Grazie per al sincerità, Barnes. Maria Hill ti farà un debriefing sulle prossime missioni e su ciò che ci si aspetta da te. Puoi andare.”

***

“Perché siete tornato dunque? Potevate rimanere in un’altra linea temporale e non rientrare in questa.”

“Sapete che non è possibile. La mia esistenza è legata a questa linea temporale: non mi è permesso vivere in un’altra.”

“La vostra linea è estremamente complicata.”

“Per questo ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. L’Antico mi ha spiegato che ha legato questa mia esistenza a un nodo temporale. Ma voi dovete mandarmi lì, in questa linea temporale.”

“Pensate davvero, Capitano Rogers, che sarete in grado di rimanere a guardare la storia svolgersi davanti a voi senza modificare nulla?”

“Vado in pensione, Dottore. E ho intenzione di viverla tutta.”

***

Quella era la stanza che preferiva. Aveva una casa a Brooklyn ora, piccola, nulla di sfarzoso, ma nel piano terra, vicino al garage, c’era la sua stanza preferita. Lì aveva raccolto tutto ciò che Steve, quello Steve che aveva deciso di tornare da Peggy, gli aveva lasciato. Disegni, memorabilia, lettere, il vecchio orologio. E poi i libri che aveva letto da quando era stato ripescato nell’artico, i film che aveva visto e quelli che ancora doveva vedere, vestiti, oggetti, cose, ricordi.

Bucky li teneva tutti lì.

“Steve, ciao. Questo credo sia il… quarto video che faccio.” Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Erano sciolti, a differenza di quando andava in missione. Si era rasato e le ciocche che gli andavano a sfiorare il viso facevano uno strano solletico cui non era abituato. Ma lo tenevano ancorato e concentrato. “Sono sicuro che non vedrai nessuno di questi video: i medici non vogliono che interagiamo, troppi ricordi, troppo scombussolamento possono fare male a entrambi. Ma… ma stai morendo e devo dirti addio in qualche modo.”

Prima le labbra, poi tutto il viso si contorsero in una smorfia amara.

***

“Credo sia la prima volta.”

“C’è sempre una prima volta, Sam.”

“Barnes, l’unica volta che qualcuno è riuscito a ferirti è stato mentre combattevi contro Steve e vi è caduto un helicarrier addosso. E anche allora non ti sei fatto altrettanto male. Come diamine ci sei riuscito?!”

“Sfortuna. E questa volta addosso mi sono ritrovato un palazzo, e il mio siero non è mai stato buono quanto quello di Steve. Per cui, ora lasciami nella mia miseria e nel mio nuovo SUV fiammante.”

***

Il SUV entrò nel garage senza problemi. Bucky raggiunse il pulsante e la saracinesca alle sue spalle si chiuse. Poi prese tra le dita un altro telecomando, più piccolo. Guardò la parete davanti a sé per un po’. Era tutto pronto, tirarsi indietro ora non aveva senso. Spinse il bottone e la sua camera preferita spalancò gli le porte.

Il SUV fece quei pochi metri in avanti per poi fermarsi nuovamente. Freno a mano inserito. Finestrini aperti.

È ora.

***

“Sapevo che sarebbe successo. Quando eravamo bambini pregavo ogni giorno affinché la tua vita non venisse stroncata presto: ho avuto il terrore che quella polmonite nel ’39 ti portasse via, o che prima o poi ti avrei trovato picchiato a morte steso in qualche angolo malfamato di Brooklyn, o che il tuo asma alla fine ti avrebbe fatto esalare l’ultimo respiro. Tua madre diceva che eri un combattente. L’ha sempre sostenuto. E io con lei. Ma io ero sicuro che anche Sarah fosse una combattente, ma la malattia ce l’ha strappata comunque troppo resto. Scusami se mi immischio nel tuo lutto, ma ricordo Sarah più di quanto ricordi mia madre o i miei fratelli.”

Gli occhi erano lucidi. Bucky li chiuse, per un momento, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

“Per cui, in qualche modo, temevo il giorno in cui te ne saresti andato. In cui mi sarei ritrovato davanti a una bara col tuo corpo troppo giovane dentro, e io sarei rimasto da solo con tutta una vita davanti. Un pensiero orrendo.” La testa crolla tra le spalle, per un momento troppo lungo “Già, un pensiero orrendo.”

***

“Non è un regalo, purtroppo. Ma è il solo modello che posso portare senza dover chiedere a qualcuno ogni volta di venire a sollevarmi di peso ed infilarmi in una macchina. Lo sai quanto diamine peso, nonostante Shuri abbia fatto miracoli con questo braccio.”

“Lo so quanto pesi. Chi pensi che ti abbia tirato fuori da sotto le macerie? Non è stata certo una passeggiate. La prossima volta evita, grazie. La mia schiena te ne sarà riconoscente.”

“Sparisci Sam. Non hai una conferenza stampa o qualche altra cosa da Capitan America da dover fare?”

“Ti sei già stancato di me, Bucky?”

“Non sai quanto, Cap. Ora vattene.”

***

Bucky premette nuovamente il pulsante e le porte della stanza si chiusero ermeticamente. Accese lo stereo del SUV: al suo interno c’era la compilation di brani che Steve amava di più.

Appoggiò la testa sul poggiatesta del sedile guidatore, gli occhi vagavano per i disegni incorniciati, le fotografie sbiadite e quelle con colori brillanti.

Il motore borbottava placido sotto il susseguirsi delle note.

Il SUV aveva il serbatoio pieno.

Secondo i calcoli russi, sarebbe stato sufficiente.

***

Riprende fiato, come se avesse corso per tutto il tempo.

“Ma alla fine tu hai vissuto la tua vita. Sam mi ha detto che eri felice mentre pensavi alla tua vita con Peggy. E io non posso che sentirmi… appagato. Hai, per una volta, pensato solo a te. A ciò che ti avrebbe reso felice. E sono fiero di te. Ho rubato pezzetti della tua storia dalle tue labbra, mentre ti assistevo in clinica. Più della metà delle volte non sapevi nemmeno chi fossi, ma eri orgoglioso di tua moglie, dei tuoi ragazzi. Hai avuto una bella vita.”

Le ultime parole sembravano più un rantolo che una frase.

“Credo dovrò rifare anche questo video. Arriva sempre il momento in cui…” le labbra si muovono ma il fiato s’incastra in gola e le parole non escono. “Hai scelto lei. La sola e unica partner per te. Hai scelto lei e mi hai lasciato indietro. Mi hai lasciato essere un burattino, mi hai lasciato morire, ogni giorno, per 70anni… mi hai lasciato e io non riesco nemmeno a essere arrabbiato con te. Perché, dannazione Rogers, quella che hai avuto era la vita che io volevo per te… che avrei voluto per noi. Ma io non ho mai fatto parte di quell’equazione, non per te.”

Le lacrime rompono gli argini, impossibili da fermare.

“E ora avrò una bara, davanti a me, col tuo corpo di vecchio, con tutte le rughe che ricordano una vita felice di cui io non so nulla, di cui io non ho fatto parte. E mi lasci con tutta una vita davanti. Una vita senza di te. Un pensiero orrendo.”

Entrambe le mani si intrecciano nei capelli, stringendo forte. I gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia, tutte le sue cose perfettamente ordinate come i più preziosi dei cimeli.

“Per questo devo salutarti ora, Steve.” Il volto è pallido, le labbra tremano, ma gli occhi sono nuovamente asciutti “Perché non ci sarà un dopo. Te l’ho promesso quand’è morta Sarah, sarò con te fino alla fine. E quando giungerà la fine, ti aspetterò dall’altra parte, così potrai raccontarmi della tua vita e di tutta la felicità che hai provato. E sarò felice anche io.”

La mano di ossa, sangue, carne e pelle si preme contro le labbra. Quella di metallo raggiunge il cellulare. “Dannazione… devo rifare anche questa.”

Ma in quel momento il cellulare suona.

Bucky risponde. Una nuova missione. Livello sei. Tempo previsto: otto giorni. ETA: un’ora e venti minuti.

“E’ tempo di morire.”

_“Qualcuno mandi una squadra a casa di Barnes, subito.”_

_“Signore, c’è qualche problema?”_

_“Lupo Bianco non risponde alle chiamate, ed è incapacitato. Sbrigatevi!”_

_“Non è della sua salute fisica che mi preoccupo , direttore.”_

_“Lo so Strange. Lo so.”_

Bucky è morto.

Bucky è morto.

Steve si ripete quelle parole in testa ancora e ancora. Sam e il Dottor Strange sono venuti a dargli la notizia, ma Steve non riesce a crederci.

Bucky è morto. Si è tolto la vita in mezzo alle cose che un tempo erano di Steve, inalando tanto di quel monossido di carbonio che hanno dovuto far sgomberare tutto l’isolato prima di poter far disperdere il gas in sicurezza.

Bucky è morto e ha lasciato un video per Steve.

No, ha precisato Sam, probabilmente Barnes non voleva che Steve vedesse “quel” video, ma una versione meno struggente, meno accusatoria.

Perché Bucky è morto ed è colpa di Steve.

“Strange… non farmi tornare indietro.”

Sono le prime parole che riesce a pronunciare.

“L’ho già fatto, Capitano. Non ho il potere di disfarlo.”

“Mi hai mandato indietro, perché ora non puoi fermarmi?!”

Sam gli ha preso le mani. Le tiene strette. Sam sa cosa Bucky è stato per Steve, sa cosa significa perdere chi si ama senza nemmeno saperlo, sa cos’è la colpa.

“Non è così che funziona, Capitano. Come le ho detto, manipolare il tempo senza l’aiuto della Gemma dell’Infinito è praticamente impossibile. Il dispositivo ideato da Stark non è in grado di seguire il multiverso: ha potuto riportarti indietro perché nella linea temporale che avevate scelto per il primo salto, nel secondo mancava una Gemma dell’Infinito. Usare quel dispositivo, adesso, per viaggiare nel multiverso sarebbe come lanciare un sasso in un fiume e sperare che colpisca esattamente la goccia d’acqua che siamo cercando. Non è possibile calcolarlo.”

“Ma io non devo viaggiare nel multiverso, solo nel tempo!”

“No, Capitano. È stato l’Antico a legarla a un nodo temporale, quindi solo lei può slegarla. La sua linea temporale, Capitano, è conclusa, non può ulteriormente aggrovigliarsi su se stessa. E la mia magia non resuscita i morti. Mi dispiace Capitano, ma non c’è più nulla che io possa fare. Mi sono mosso non appena abbiamo finito il rituale per spedirla in questa linea temporale nel nodo individuato dall’Antico. Ma era troppo tardi. Mi dispiace. Non sapevo della condizione mentale del Sergente Barnes.”

Bucky è morto.

Mi dispiace.


End file.
